


Closer

by AzureXSnake



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26691007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureXSnake/pseuds/AzureXSnake
Summary: Anonymous asked: can request a scenario where lev goes to karaoke with his s/o and their cousins and although they're usually shy and easily embarrassed, when it's their turn to sing, they get more outgoing and happy and they dance along with the songs they're singing? hahaha, thanks a lot! i'm so glad i found a new haikyuu request blog. your writing is great~!
Collections: Admin Blue's Work





	Closer

It’s the outing she’s been looking forward to since Lev invited her. But now that’s she’s actually sitting at the table, watching each of their cousins take turns at the mic, she’s a bundle of nerves.

“Hey, _____-chan,“ Lev whispers to her while one of his younger ones twirls and shout along to the song that plays. “Are you okay?”

She jumps at his sudden question but quickly collects herself and lies, telling him she's fine. He gives her a look that lets her know that fib was way too obvious. Sighing, she admits that she is a little apprehensive.

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to,” he reassures. She knows he, and all the other kids, would be disappointed if she didn’t, though. She’ll just have to power through it for them.

It’s not that she doesn’t like singing. She just likes to do it from the comfort and safety of her bedroom where no one would hear her, let alone a room full of people. Doing it in front of so many is nerve-racking to say the least.

The last cousin, one of Lev’s, finishes her song and, finally, it’s her turn. The middle-schooler comes to her with the mike and excitedly places it in her hands, practically bouncing on her toes as she does so. High energy is apparently something that runs pretty deep in the Haiba family.

With a stabling sigh and an encouraging squeeze from Lev’s hand, she heads to the little raised platform. She scans the list of music, looking for something she knows she’s decent at. She finally finds one and picks it.

While the machine loads up, she takes a quick moment to clear her head, picturing she’s in her room like normal. She opens her eyes for just a second to sees the lyrics to Tegan and Sara’s Closer are on screen before shutting them again and starting to sing along with the music.

The poppy, electronic beat gets her to relax a little bit and look over to where Lev is beaming at her, looking so proud that she can’t help but smile and let go a little bit more. She begins tapping her heel and swaying with to the music as her own voice fills the room. By the time the second chorus rolls around, their little party is clapping along and she’s dancing like she’s never felt more free. She belts the last chorus, leaving her completely out of breath but she’s so happy.

The whole room bursts into applause and she takes a little bow before placing the mike back in its stand and scurrying off to Lev.

Her very proud and excited boyfriend picks her up in a hug, absolutely refusing to put her down until he properly praises her for being so wonderful. The blush she wears when he sets her back on the floor reaches all the way to her neck but she doesn’t care at all. She just smiles.


End file.
